Order of Adara
The order(s) of Adara all work to for fill the tenants of Adara, the planar god of magic yet the methods and end goals of different sects can vary widely from others within the umbrella of Adara. The order of Adara operates across most of the known planes of existence, even enforcing Adaras will in the very bowls of hell. Whisperer of Arcadia Only one whisperer of Arcadia is known to be in power at any one time, these powerful arcana spellcasters and usually clerics of Adara or Elladriel are chosen by the god or gods of magic to become protectors of the arcane and the moral hands of Adara. Most whisperers seem to be flighty, insane or childlike as their senses become fused with the tapestry of magic which joins the planes together. It is rumoured that a whisperer can see the past, present and a myriad of possible futures simultaneously, possibly the reason why they seem distant and sometimes insane. In 1145 DR the Elven blood mage, Adra Farsong, a renowned planeswalker becomes the new whisperer of Arcadia after the previous one is destroyed by an agent of the Vrock telmshar who sought to use the whisperers direct connection to the tapestry of magic to travel back in time to the Dawn wars and change the outcome. Adra farsong spent almost 200 years studying the rivers of Arcadia, learning the currents and intricacies of the great river which flows through the plane. Council of Varmae rulers and interpret/implement the words of the whisperer of Arcadia Master of the silvery gate Title given to high ranking arcane spell casters, who are well versed in planar travel Silver guard Orders of planewalkers who report to a master of the silvery gate, responsible for gathering knowledge across the planes and becoming a military force when required. All learn to master conjuration, teleportation and abjuration magic's. Seeds of Khan sect who preserve knowledge by imparting the teaching of Adara and the practice of magic upon people, especially youths who show the potential to wield arcane forces, who if left unchecked my rise in power yet lack control and wisdom Shadows of Xan elite group of assassins War casters of Danra In times of trouble the order of Adara can muster a significant fighting force, versed in battle field control, healing and capable of delivering devastating spells of destruction, raining fire, acid, lightning down upon enemies of Adara or summing forth powerful creatures from Arcadia or the hells themselves. The war casters of Danra are controlled by the high blade of Varmae, who receives orders from and directly reports to the council of Varmae. * High warden of Danra ** Blade weavers ** Weave riders * Weave master ** Evokers of the dark sun * Light of Arcadia ** Angelic order of Adara River Master A river master within the order of Adara is responsible for co-ordinating various resources under their control and implementing orders from the council of Varmae in the most efficient manor . Chronicler Chroniclers of Auppenser or Adara are weave adapts and masters of gathering information, most work within a fixed area creating a network of informants, contacts and local resources which can be called upon to for fill orders given by their handler. Some Chroniclers are more nomadic, carrying sensitive orders, items or resources to operatives within other city's. Ghost of Varmae todo Star pool acolyte todo Weave adherent todo Category:Adara Category:Organisations Category:Gadriel Category:Planes